


Third Base

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Voyeurism, public exposure, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy takes Scout to a baseball game, and has a great time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwikelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikelly/gifts).



> another fic for my wonderful slave driver Kiwi, who keep me writing! Don't forget that I'm always open for fic requests!

Spy was utterly bored. He was drenched in sweat, and more thirsty than he usually was on the battlefield. Screaming and heckling was filling his head, causing a dull ache. To make matters worse, Scout was frantically jumping in and out of his seat, snorting with laugher. Why had Spy agreed to take the boy to a baseball game? He did not know, but he regretted it.

“Ya see that!? Oh man that was amazing!” Scout rambled. 

Spy rolled his eyes, but even though he hated to admit it, he was glad to see the younger man happy. Scout had worked hard that week, he deserved a day out.

“Oooh look at that!” Scout shouted while shaking Spy’s shoulder.

Spy smiled, brushing Scout’s hand off. “Glad to see one of us is having fun.” Spy remarked.

“Ah come on, how can ya not like baseball?” Scout asked, his mouth full of popcorn.

“Sports bore me, especially if I am watching them live. Everyone here is loud and obnoxious and I have no idea whats happening.” Spy replied.

Scout scoffed and continued eating. “Well I think it can’t get better.” He said.

In that instant, an idea popped into Spy’s mind. He knew how he could get some fun out of this whole thing. The Frenchman shifted in his seat, crossing his legs.

He placed a hand on Scout’s upper thigh, though the boy didn’t notice at first. Spy started to stroke Scout’s leg, drumming his fingers on his pant leg. Suddenly the boy perked up.

“Hey Spy, watch it.” Scout said, slightly flushed.

“Make me, boy.” Was Spy’s reply.

Scout started to squirm, trying to shake the hand off of his leg. However, as Spy’s hand started to creep more toward his crotch, Scout started to become aroused.

“Hey man, n-not here!” Scout whispered harshly. 

“Shut up, or I’ll have to spank you. Would you like me to spank you in front of everyone?” Spy growled.

The older man peered down at the younger’s groin, noticing the tented fabric.

“Oh, I think you would very much so.” Spy whispered.

Scout started to whimper as he felt gloved fingertips touch his clothed erection. His face was bright red and dripping in sweat. He bit his bottom lip so hard he thought it might bleed.

“P-People are g-gonna see, Spy…” Scout whined.

“I don’t care one bit, maybe then you’ll learn not to be such a perverted boy, in public of all places.” Spy chastised.

Scout fidgeted around, pushing his crotch up to Spy’s fingers ever so slightly. He nervously looked around him, and noticing that the people sitting around him were very engrossed in the game, he felt more at ease. He tried to ignore Spy and focus on the ball game, but every thought of anything baseball related had left him. All that he could think of now was his desperate need to get off. He wanted Spy to throw him down and fuck him, no matter who saw.

Scout let out a yelp when he felt a hand slip into the front of his pants. Spy’s hand found the boy’s throbbing cock and gave it a squeeze.

“Oh…oh God please…don’t…don’t stop…” Scout whined, desperate for release.

“If you want to cum like the little needy child that you are, then you will thank your daddy for bringing you to the ball game.” Spy barked.

Scout buried his face in Spy’s shoulder as the older man stroked him. “T-Thank you…d-daddy…” Scout said, muffled.

“What was that, boy? I can’t hear you.” Spy asked.

Scout forced himself to pull away from the older man, though not before releasing a loud moan into his shoulder.

“Thank you, thank you daddy!” He whimpered.

“Very good. I suppose you deserve a reward.” The Frenchman cooed.

Spy picked up his pace, furiously jacking Scout off. He was genuinely surprised that no one was paying attention to them, save for one woman who occasionally glanced at the two, a look of confusion on her face. Spy simply gave her a smile, proud of himself.

Scout put a hand to Spy’s back, grabbing the fabric of his suit.

“God Spy…I’m…I’m gonna..” The boy cried.

Spy gave Scout’s cock a final squeeze before unzipping the boy’s pants. He pulled his cock out, and stroked it again. Scout’s eyes became wide with terror as he was exposed, though this didn’t stop his orgasm. He came, shooting his release onto his shirt and the front of his pants. Spy let go of him, and he quickly put his cock away. He hunched forward, crossing his legs, totally embarrassed at the realization of what just happened. 

“Spy…I can’t believe..” Scout started.

But Spy was nowhere to be seen. 

Scout held his breath when he saw that he was covered in cum. Fortunately, the baseball fanatics around him were utterly unaware. Except for one man, who stared up at the boy, his face pale and mouth agape. He put a hand to his open mouth, his eyes looking back and forth, trying to see if anyone else was as confused and weirded out as him. He quickly got up and left, practically running, as he shouted out a “W-what the f-fuck?”

Scout decided it was time to leave, as fast as possible. He was mortified. Though, he couldn’t deny that he just had the best orgasm of his life.


End file.
